Wake Me Up
by StarksGirl1995
Summary: Christian Grey, 28, billionaire business man, dominant, master of his universe but also fifty shades of fucked up meets 24 year old Isabella Swan, ER surgeon, selfless, kind but also her own type of fucked up, sparks instantly fly but can they both overcome their pasts? Or will they walk away from a once in a life time kind of love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: after recently watching fifty shades of grey and searching fan fiction, I couldn't get the Christian/Isabella pairing out of my head, so here is my attempt at a story, read, review and tell me what you think. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING E.L JAMES AND STEPHANIE MEYERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM.**_

**Chapter one: Isabella.**

Blood. That's all I see as I walk into the ER, a man lying flat on a gurney with a nurse screaming for help. I forget that I'm just finishing a 72 hour shift, I don't think about the fact that I've only had 8 hours sleep in the 3 days that I've been here, I don't remind myself that I should be on my way home right now, instead I focus on the man who is bleeding out in a hospital emergency room, putting pressure on what looks like a stab wound, I turn to the nurse "Report!" she stutters for a second before gaining her composure, good girl I think as she takes a quick breath "young male, brought in with a stab wound to the neck, bleeding has yet to slow down and the man is starting to lose consciousness, no name is known and we are waiting on to take him to surgery, I was meant to keep pressure on the wound but I panicked which is why I called for help." I give her a small nod "what's your name and how long have you worked here?" I know this really isn't the time or place to be having this conversation but we can't have nurses having panic attacks while a patient is bleeding out, she quickly stammers out "Alice Brandon and I've been here 3 months." I nod three months isn't a long time but its long enough to know not to panic in these types of situations, she will need to be reported and kept an eye on, maybe ER isn't for her. I look back at the patient and see he has his eyes open, so in a calm and soft voice I say "hello I'm doctor Swan, can you tell me your name?" he gives me a tight smile and I begin my checks as he replies "I'm Elliot Grey" oh! He's Grace's son, I give him another smile as I spot Rose or Doctor Hale, not only is she my fellow doctor but she is also my best friend, the closest thing I have to a sister and my roommate, me and her have a bond like no other, after everything we have been through she is one of the three people I trust with my life, I turn back to Elliot "hey we are going to fix you up now, the pretty woman coming over now, that's she will be working on you and I promise you will be as good as new in no time." He turns his head slightly and I know the moment he's seen her because his eyes pop out of his head, Rose is stunning with her long blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes she has beauty that rivals most run way models, to someone who doesn't know her they would think she is a cold bitch like most people think of me but that's not the case with either of us, we just have to protect ourselves, as she comes to the gurney I give her all the information and stats that I have and with a quick kiss to my cheek she wheels him off and I finally make my way back to the on call room where I have a quick shower, change my clothes and check my blood sugar before taking my insulin, for years I have lived with diabetes but it doesn't really effect my day to day life anymore. Once I am finally clean of Elliot's blood and in fresh clothes, I quickly grab a coffee to go and head out of the hospital, as I reach the ER I see Emmett, Rose's older brother, my self-appointed big brother, he's a heart surgeon here at the hospital, me and Emmett have always been close, he is very protective over me and Rosalie but he has every reason to be, when my dad died when I was 17 I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett's parents, they had been my second set of parents ever since I moved to live with my dad when I was 14 and when he died they took me in and raised me as their own but a year later they both died when a drunk driver hit them, Emmett took over as guardian for me and Rose, yes we were both 18 and he was 20 but that's still a lot of responsibility for someone so young, I shake myself from my thoughts and give him a huge smile as I hear his shout of "TINK!" I have to laugh as he sweeps me into a huge hug "hey there bear, you just starting or finishing?" with the three of us working here we all have the same kind of schedule, me and Rose both work for three full days before having three off and then doing a 12 hour shift on the last day of the week while Emmett has similar hours he is at home more than us but he is constantly on call, we all have hectic lives but we knew what we were getting ourselves into. "I'm just finishing tink, where's Rosie?" I give him a smile "she is just in surgery, she will be home tonight, are you going home or coming to our apartment?" he gives me one of his huge dimpled smiles "are you cooking or ordering? And do you feel like wine or beer?" I laugh as he throws his arm around my shoulder and walks with me towards the exit but just before I reach the doors I'm stopped by a shout of my name, turning slowly I see my mentor Doctor Jack Hyde "Isabella I know your meant to be finishing now but I need you to stay on, I've got doctors dropping like flies with this flu virus that's going around." Knowing I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to I give him a nod "sure Jack just let me change and I'll go on some rounds." He gives me a smile "thank you Isabella, I knew I could count on you." Of course you did, you didn't really give me much of a choice there did you? Asshole. Before walking away I turn back to Emmett "rain check bear?" he gives me a nod "of course tink, just be careful, you are going to work yourself to death and that motherfucker you call a mentor gives me a bad vibe, try to stay away from him as much as you can." I give him a gentle hug, he is always looking out for me "I promise I will be careful and I will stay away from Jack as much as I can, I think me, you and Rose all need to book a week off soon and go and spend it in the sun, what do you say?" he gives me his signature smile "deal tink, text me when your off and I will come and sort it with you two, laters tink." I give him a small wave before walking back to the on call room to once again change, as I'm walking I think of how far I've come, when I was younger I couldn't have anyone touch me without me having a panic attack, not even my own father and even though I can only handle four people touching me I'm proud of myself, so yeah okay two of those people are Rosalie and Emmett but the other two are Grace, Elliot's mother and a friend of my dad's Jason Taylor, the man is practically my uncle and has helped me through so much shit it is unbelievable but even though I trust Grace and Taylor it took some getting used to when they touched me. I bring myself out of my thoughts and quickly change, I rush down the hall but before I get to ER I am once again stopped but this time I don't mind because it's Grace "Bella I thought you would have been home in bed by now?" I can see the motherly concern on her face and can't help but smile "I was meant to be but Hyde said that he needed me here with the amount of doctors out sick." She shook her head before her eyes filled with tears "I just want to thank you, your quick thinking earlier saved my sons life, and I can never repay you for that." I give her a hug and just hold her for a few minutes while she cries, she has had one hell of a day and it isn't over yet, we are both brought out of the moment by a cold voice saying "what the fuck did you do to my mother?" before I could reply Grace spins around and says "Christian! She did nothing, she was one of the two girls who saved your brother's life! You owe her an apology and you owe her one now!" I can't help but look at the man and that one look is all I need, dear god he is breath taking, with his bronze messy hair, stormy grey eyes and a face of a god. I quickly shake away the thoughts "Grace honestly there is no need to apologise, if I saw you crying on some stranger I would react exactly the same way but if you will both excuse me I have to get back to work." I give them both a quick smile before heading to the ER, the grey eyed beauty not far from my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyers and E.L James.**_

_**To everyone who gave a review, Favorited and followed this story, thank you! I wasn't sure whether to post this or not but now I'm glad i did. I'm hoping to get a new chapter out every Monday, so as long as work and real life don't interfere to much that will be update day.**_

chapter two: Christian.

Today has been a cluster fuck, this morning I had to fire three fucking idiots who were not only incapable of doing their jobs but who also fucked me over on a million dollar deal, as soon as they were fired I spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon on the phone and in fucking meetings sorting out this shit, by the time 5 had rolled around I had everything back on track, I went back to my office to do a little more paperwork before I headed home for the night only to be interrupted by my hysterical mother, once she had finally calmed down enough to tell me what was wrong, I swear I could feel my chest tighten, my older brother had been rushed to hospital after being stabbed, I text Taylor while my mother was still on the phone telling him to bring the car around and to hurry, after reassuring my mom that everything was going to be okay I finally ended the call with a promise to be there as soon as possible, I make my way down to the car as I think about Elliot, since shit hit the fan last year and my whole family found out about my life style me and Elliot have grown a lot closer, as I step out of the elevator I saw Taylor waiting and quickly got into the car, as we are driving to the hospital I can't help but think of the way it all came out, a sub had told me she had developed feelings for me, I of course immediately ended the contract but she didn't like it, I thought nothing of her threats to expose me, I mean she had signed an NDA and knew I would destroy her if anything ever came out, I of course never expected her to go to my parents and tell them what I was like, they probably wouldn't have believed her if she didn't have the video or picture evidence. The conversation that followed that revelation was not something I wish to ever repeat or go through again, I told them everything but when they asked how I got into this lifestyle, I considered lying telling them I had read about it but I decided I wanted no more lies, so I told them everything, including everything about Elena Lincolns involvement, it wasn't until I was sitting there and watching the horror and pain on my parents faces that I actually thought for the first time that what happened between us was wrong, I tried explaining that she wasn't a pedophile because it was what I wanted and needed but my father stopped me in my tracks by saying "tell me son, if that was Mia and she told you a man, my age got her into this lifestyle when she was 15 but it was okay because she needed it, what would you say?" it was in that moment thinking of my little sister in my shoes that I knew it was wrong. Flynn my therapist had been trying to tell me for years that it was wrong but I refused to believe it, I knew somewhere deep down that it was wrong but I never wanted to be a victim again and she made me into one, I felt physically sick but as soon as my mind cleared I called my lawyer and got them to remove all my involvement with her salons and sign them all over to her while also getting a restraining order on her, she has kept away from me but only after she visited my mother, who lost it with her. My mom is always a calm, kind and loving person but that day she transformed and beat the living shit out of Elena. I have never seen anything like it in my life.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the car pulled up at the hospital, I left Taylor to park the car and walked in searching for my mother who told me she would be waiting in ER for me, I spot her after a few seconds hugging a doctor but I can see the tear tracks staining her face and I see red, I don't know exactly what I said to the doctor but I was pulled out of my rage by my mother's scolding, this is one of the doctors who saved Elliot's life, as I brought my eyes up to meet her I couldn't help but gasp, she is beautiful, she isn't a tall woman at all, falling maybe a foot shorter than me but that just made her perfect, I couldn't see much of her body type under her uniform but if I took a guess I would say she had all the right things in all of the right places, I drag my eyes back to her face where I see creamy skin, thick mahogany hair that is wrapped in some kind of bun and thick black eyelashes that are surrounding the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen, those eyes seem to look straight into my soul, I shake myself a little and go to say my apology but before I can the woman quickly says there is no need for one and after a quick goodbye she is walking away. I keep my eyes on her until I can no longer see her, I turn back to my mother who has a small smile on her face "beautiful isn't she Christian? And she is so kind and selfless, I wish she would get some sleep though." I smile at her "she is mom, what's her name? And she doesn't look like she needs sleep, so why are you worrying?" we start walking towards what I assume is Elliot's room "her name is Isabella Swan but she prefers Bella and she may not look like she needs sleep but she was meant to finish today, she does three days here and then has three days off but according to her mentor the other doctors are out with the flu virus, so goodness knows when she will get out of here." I shake my head, that isn't healthy for her "mom when will she have time to eat and sleep?" she gives me another one of her small smiles "she will make time Christian, this is her job and she is already one of the best doctors we have here and this is her first full year, when she was here on residency she really made an impression here, Isabella and her sister Rosalie are a team not to be messed with, on their own they are brilliant but together they are incredible and then add in the heart surgeon older brother and you have a family of very bright and brilliant people." So her brother and sister work at the hospital with her "how old are they mom?" just as Taylor walks towards us with two coffee's she answers "Emmett is 26 and Rosalie and Bella are both 24."

The mention of these people sends Taylor's head spinning towards us "are you talking about Isabella Swan?" my mother nods but I'm confused as fuck. "Yes Taylor do you know her?" he nods "yes Mrs. Grey, I know all three of them, I was very close to Isabella's father and got to know Rose and Emmett's parents too." I turn to my mom "I thought you said they were siblings?" what the fuck is going on? And why do I even care? "They are Christian, they may not be blood but I have never seen siblings with a bond like theirs not even my own children." I can see the smile on Taylor's face and that is something I haven't seen in the four years he has worked for me, as I am about to ask how long he has known them, I see my brother being wheeled down the hall, as he is being taken to his room a nurse tells us we can't enter until we have spoken to a doctor, lucky for her the doctor is right behind her, a tall, pretty woman who is exactly Elliot's type. She gives us a smile "hello Grace, I'm sorry about the wait but I'm just waiting for the night doctor to get here for switchover." My mom just smiles "Rosalie can you please just tell me how my son is?" so this is Isabella's sister, hmm she isn't my type but she is attractive but she is nothing compared to Isabella, the doctor places her hand on my mom's arm "he is fine Grace, there is no serious damage, he is just suffering from blood loss, I have to be honest it is a good job Bella got to him when she did, she saved his life by containing the bleeding, the nurse who was assigned to him has been reported and Bella suggested she be placed somewhere else considering she obviously can't handle ER." My mother just nodded, tears once again filling her eyes but before she can say anything Isabella is once again in front of us "sorry about the wait, I had another patient to deal with." Rosalie looked at Isabella "why are you here tink? I thought you finished a few hours ago?" tink? What the actual fuck? I feel like I'm missing something and I hate it. Isabella smiled at her sister "I got roped into covering for the doctors who are off sick, don't be surprised if it happens to you too." Rosalie nodded before going into detail about Elliot's procedure, after a lot of medical terms, she finally said "He will be staying here for a few days, just to build his strength up and to keep an eye on him but he will be okay." As soon as she finished my mom threw herself at the two girls, I caught the slight stiffening of Isabella's body but I guess that it was from shock, I can hear my mother's whispered thanks and cries before she finally pulls back "let me make it up to you girls, for everything you have done for my son, without the two of you he would be dead and I couldn't have asked for him to be in the care of two better doctors." They both smiled at her before Isabella's beautiful voice said "you don't have anything to make up to us, we were just doing our job." My mother shook her head and got a stern look on her face, oh shit, I knew that look, it's the "I'm not taking no for an answer' look. "girls please let me do this for you, just come to my home Sunday and I will cook for you, I know Emmett is working and you two start at four, so say we have dinner about one and that will give you plenty of time and I will at least know you have had a decent meal." They look to one another before Rosalie says "we will be there Sunday but Grace please know you have nothing to make up to us, we are glad it was us who helped Elliot at least we knew he would be properly cared for, after everything you have done for us, you really don't owe us anything." My mom just ignored her little speech and instead kissed both their cheeks with a smile and a thoughtful look on her face, oh good god I do not trust that look.

I hear Taylor clear his throat and both girls heads whip around, when they spot him Isabella breathes out "uncle T" before vaulting into his arms with Rosalie right behind her, they all hold each other for a few seconds and I can't help but to feel jealous, I want to be the one to hold Isabella like that, I know she called him uncle but it doesn't process in my head, I want her to be fucking mine! Jesus! What is wrong with me? I really need to talk to Flynn, I have never wanted a woman to be mine before, granted I have never had a real relationship before and I gave up many parts of my lifestyle last year but that still doesn't help me understand these feelings inside of me, I really need to see fucking Flynn. I turn back to the girls and see they have now let go of Taylor and seem to be having a silent conversation but that is cut short by the sound of alarms going off around the hospital and some male with a stupid fucking ear ring running down the hall, he looks at Isabella with what I can only describe as lust and obsession, he finally spots Rosalie and says "Rosalie I'm sure Isabella already mentioned it but just to be sure, I need you to stay here and help out with us, I have had ten doctors sent home in the last hour, I don't have cover coming in until Friday evening so I need you both until at least then, you think you can do that?" both girls nod but I'm horrified, fucking Friday night? Its only Wednesday now, that's another two full days after their original three day shift, is this asshole trying to kill them? I tune back into the conversation when I hear him say "you two grab a coffee and some food, you have twenty minutes before I need you to prep for surgery, I want you both on this, you're the best we have and this is a very sensitive case, are we clear?" does he think they are fucking children? The girls once again only nod and the asshole goes to walk away but before he can Isabella stops him "Jack I don't have enough medication here to last me until Friday, I have enough for tonight but that is it." Medication? Is she sick? I need an intense background check on her, I will get onto Welch as soon as she leaves, and this Jack asshole just nods "I will get some to you by tonight, don't worry Isabella I have you." He gives her a little wink and walks away, who does this fucker think he is? I can see Taylor out of the corner of my eye trying to calm himself down but it's the two girls in front of me that have me laughing, they both look at each other and mirroring each other exactly they gag, I can hear my mother's giggles and Taylor's deep laugh which brings both girls looking at us with bright red faces, they give us a smile before saying at the same time "sorry" I laugh again before saying "well ladies me and Taylor were just about to get something to eat, would you like to join us?" they both agree and we make our way to the cafeteria, I watch as they both choose a salad, how they can eat just that is beyond me, after collecting my sandwich, I follow them over to an empty table at the back of the room, we sit in silence for a moment and I have to tell you it's not uncomfortable, for the first time in a long time I feel calm and at peace with other people, I was brought out of my thoughts when Rosalie said "so Christian, how's the whole billionaire business treating you?" she has a small smirk on her face and Isabella giggles, good god I love that sound and I vow to hear it as many times as I can, "it's going okay I guess, the usual." Well wasn't that a stupid answer but what else was I meant to say? "Don't listen to Rose Christian she likes to make people uncomfortable with her weird questions." Rose snorts out a laugh "oh you know it tink, do you know how close I was to asking fucking Hyde if he could stop looking at you as if you were a piece of meat, and the whole 'I have you Isabella' I mean what the fuck was that? I thought the idiot was going to start humping your leg in the hallway." They both laughed and I couldn't help but ask "is he always like that?" Isabella nods but Rose answers properly "he is with Bella here, he even tries these corny pickup lines, I feel bad for her because he is her mentor but in a few months all that ends, oh god tink do you remember when he was telling us about women's voices and you shamed him so bad he didn't turn up to work for a week?" Rosalie was in hysterical laughter but Isabella just groaned "how could I forget, my mouth to brain filter broke and I thought I was going to lose my placement here." Taylor asked the question I was dying to ask "so what was actually said?" before Isabella even got a word out Rosalie said "oh I will tell you, basically one day me, tink and Jack were getting coffee on our break, we were in the break room with about thirty other doctors and Jack was telling us how a females voice gets higher when she's talking to someone she is attracted to, little miss no filter here replied with 'is that why every woman you talk to sounds like batman' the whole room erupted in laughter, it didn't help that Jack isn't well liked around here, anyway he stormed out, left work early and didn't return for a week, Bella seriously thought he was going to kick her off her placement but he came back and it wasn't mentioned again, well if you forget about the female doctors and nurses talking to him in a deep batman voice." Rosalie was once again breaking into hysterical laughter and Isabella was bright red but giggling "I honestly didn't mean to say it out loud, but I couldn't help myself." I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped me and neither could Taylor, it took us a few minutes to calm down but when we finally did, I noticed they only had a few minutes of their break left "will you both have time to eat later?" they nodded and Isabella answered "yes, when everything calms down a little we can come back here and grab something". I frowned they couldn't live off this stuff "there's no need, I am staying here with Elliot until later tonight, if you tell me what you feel like eating I will bring you both some food in." They both gave me huge smiles, they were so big I was actually concerned that their faces would crack, Isabella was the one to speak up "Christian thank you but you don't have to do that, with the lack of staff around here we can't be sure what time we will get another break, so it wouldn't be fair on you to get the food just for it to go to waste but thank you for the offer." I didn't think of them not being able to eat until much later tonight but they couldn't eat another meal from this hospital, I will just have to send Taylor out for food before I leave, he knows them well enough to know what they will eat. They both look at the clock and Rose says a quick goodbye and mentions something about cleaning up real quick and meeting Isabella in the theater, I turn back to Isabella as she says "well it was nice to meet you Christian, if I don't see you around the hospital I might see you at Sunday lunch." I nod my head "it was nice to meet you too Isabella and I will be at Sunday lunch so if I don't see you before then I look forward to it." She smiled but a soft blush stained her cheeks, she checked the clock again and with a quick goodbye to Taylor she was running out of the cafeteria, as soon as she was out of sight I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Welch 'intense background check on a Miss. Isabella. Swan, I need all the information you can get, report directly to me, no one else."

Within minutes I have a reply back telling me he is working on it now and will have the report waiting for me in my email in the next few hours, I needed to know everything about this girl but I am not a patient man, so I turn to Taylor and say "so Taylor how long have you known Isabella?" he looks a little worried but he answers "all her life sir, me and her father served together in the army and kept in touch when we both left." I nod "earlier you said you was close to her father, did you have a falling out?" he looks uncomfortable "no sir, he died seven years ago." Died? That's not enough information Taylor you should know me by now "how did he die?" Taylor once again looks uncomfortable "he was murdered sir." Shit! I wasn't expecting that, Welch really needs to hurry up with that background check.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else is owned by Stephanie Meyers and E.L chapter is a little shorter than the others but I will make up for it in the next chapter, the Isabella in my head was determined to reveal more about herself than I or the story was ready for lol, so here we go.**_

Chapter three: Isabella.

Six hours, rose and I were in surgery for six hours doing everything humanly possible to save a six year old boys life, we almost lost him twice, his injuries being more severe than we were led to believe, the poor kid bled out twice while we tried to fix him up. While in that room, his blood covering us I honestly believed we wouldn't be able to save him but we never gave up and six hours of intense surgical procedures later, the little boy is in a stable condition and I have never felt relief like it, walking out of that room and watching the nurse take him to the paediatric unit where they would keep an eye on him and build him back up was one of the best feelings in the world and one of the reasons I loved my job. I feel rose standing next to me, no words are needed she just holds my hand in a tight grip, this isn't uncommon for us, it centred us and helped us calm down, looking down at myself I notice the blood I am covered in and rose isn't much better, its covering our scrubs, even our hands and arms, we really need to shower and change but we need this minute first, just to let everything sink in and remind ourselves that we saved him, he is going to live and the people who did this to him are going to pay, he will get his justice in a way me and rose never got ours. After a deep breath I turn to my sister "come on Wendy lets go and get cleaned up, we can make a few quick rounds before we get something to eat." She laughs at the name but nods her head, ever since we were younger we have called each other these nicknames from peter pan, when I first moved back with my dad, I wouldn't speak to anyone or let anyone close to me but slowly my father brought me out of the protective bubble I had myself in, I was 15 when I finally went back to school and because of my photographic memory I tested out, I just needed a few credits to graduate, so I placed in my senior year, that's when I met rose, she was in the same position as me testing out above her grade and we instantly clicked, I felt safe with her, within a few weeks we were sisters and she had a habit of calling me Tink because of my height, one day I saw how motherly she was over me, much like Wendy in peter pan is over her siblings and the name stuck. I shake myself back to the present as we reach the on call room, walking in I find a box of insulin and even though Jack is an asshole I can't help but be grateful, quickly checking my blood sugar before having my shot and stripping out of my bloody clothes and jumping in the shower, I let the hot water run over me for a few seconds before I start washing myself. As I get out I feel how tired my body is, it's midnight and I haven't slept in over twenty four hours and no matter how much my body is crying out for it, I need to make a few rounds before I can sleep. I quickly change and walk out the room and find rose waiting for me, I take one look at her face and see she is fighting to keep her eyes open, I quickly take her hand "go and get some sleep rose, I'll cover the rounds tonight." She opens her mouth to protest but I quickly cut her off "no arguing, your no good to anyone if you can't even keep your eyes open, so go and get some sleep and I will see you in a few hours." She nods her head before kissing my cheek and heading back to her room, she needs more sleep than I do, for years I have been functioning on three maybe four hours sleep a night, damn nightmares make it almost impossible to sleep. Before I start on my round I pull out my phone and check it, only to find three missed calls from my lawyer Jenks and a message, opening it I feel my blood run cold 'Isabella, I have just been informed of someone trying to gain access to your files, call me first thing tomorrow morning.' Why would someone be trying to get into my files? Nobody needs to know what's in them and more importantly who is doing this? I can't think of this here, I will call Jenks in the morning but I need to keep my head, I give my head a quick shake and take a deep breath, I remind myself that all the files are locked and are virtually impossible to get into. With that I put my phone away and start making my rounds.

As I am finishing up my rounds I can feel the tiredness hit me full force, taking a quick look at the time I find it is 3am, I give myself a quick shake and walk towards the on call room but while I'm on my way I find myself drawn to Elliott's room, popping my head around the door I find him fast asleep with his mouth wide open, that makes me laugh a little, quietly closing the door I carry on my way to my room but stop when I hear Christian's voice, straining to hear I catch the last bit of conversation "I don't care what you have to do Welch get into those files, I want to know everything about her." What the fuck? Did I actually hear that? Is he the one who is tried to access my files or am I just being paranoid? I mean he could be talking about anyone really, the man owns a multibillion dollar business, of course he performs background checks on his employees. No matter how much I try to convince myself that this is all a coincidence my instincts tell me that he really is talking about me, but that doesn't make sense, why would he want to know anything about me? Especially my past? No I'm overthinking this and it's exhausting, I will think about it more in the morning after I've had a few hours' sleep, I once again shake myself and continue walking to my room, I quickly strip down and I'm out before my head properly hits the pillow.

**_I'm back in that god awful room, I see my thirteen year old self strapped to a bed, blind folded and gagged, I can smell the leather, the musky scent of his cologne and I can feel his breath tickling my face as he says 'aww sweet Isabella remember the rules, you are not to make a sound, hand gestures only and remember if you tell anyone about this they won't believe you, they will think you asked for it, they will know you for the whore you truly are, what can I say, like mother like daughter, now let's start shall we, I want to see your creamy skin turn that beautiful shade of red.' Mr. Lincoln is a sick bastard but he is right who would believe me? I have to stop myself from screaming as he hits me with what feels like a belt. Why is he doing this? What did I do to deserve this? I'm trying my best to think around the pain but then I feel him move my panties and rub himself against me, I can't help but cry but like the sick bastard he is he gets joy out of it, he rubs against me harder and I can't breathe, I don't like to be touched. He growls at me and the fight for oxygen gets harder and the room starts spinning, I'm screaming in my mind but I can't force the words out, he holds me down with a tighter grip and lines himself up with me._**

I wake up gasping for air, my stomach is rolling and I'm drenched in sweat, I take a few deep breaths and centre myself, looking at the clock I find its 5am, two fucking hours sleep but I know I won't get back to sleep now, so getting up and taking my insulin, I head to the shower before I head to the café I grab a coffee and some toast before I sit down, I thought the nightmares were getting better, I mean I have them every night but I haven't had one about that for a while, the ones that are about that time of my life always knock me off course, I can still feel a panic attack lurking, I can feel my skin crawling just when I'm thinking about anyone else having to touch me but I can't lose my shit today, not when there is so much to do here. I try my hardest to getting my breathing under control but all that is thrown out the window when I feel a hand on my shoulder, letting out a small scream I whip around and come face to face with a startled looking Christian, I run my hands through my hair and let out a shaky breath "sorry for scaring you Mr. Grey." He gives me a small smile "I apologise Miss. Swan I didn't mean to startle you I was just wondering if it was okay to sit with you?" I nod and he sits opposite me, we sit in silence and all I can think about is the phone call I overheard last night, was it really him who was trying to get a full background check on me? And if it was why? What could he possibly need with my past records? What's your game Grey because I can guarantee that I will come out the winner, you may be a billionaire business man but I am a woman who doesn't need her past being brought forward, I have worked too hard to get where I am in life and to make the name I have for myself and nobody especially you is going to make me turn back to that weak and defenceless little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyers and E.L James.**

**I just want to thank everyone who has Favorited, followed and reviewed this story, you guys are AMAZING! **

**I am so sorry this is late but work has been hectic this week and then i came down with an illness that left me in no mood to write but i hope this is worth the wait.**

Chapter four: Christian.

Sitting across the table from Isabella I look her over while she is distracted, she is still beautiful but she looks paler than she did yesterday, also she has dark circles under her eyes indicating lack of sleep and I find myself growing concerned about her and it freaks me the fuck out, I don't care for other people, I mean yes I do care about my family but anyone else and I don't give a flying fuck about them. What is it about this woman? I can tell something is playing on her mind and I find myself curious as to what it is, she was so jumpy earlier is that what she is thinking about? Jesus Christ I need to get my fucking head together. As soon as Welch gets me her full background check I will be able to get her out of my mind.

When Welch called me last night to inform me that he was having trouble obtaining a large portion of her background files, I have to be honest I grew even more curious. Why were they locked away? Had she been neglected? Abused? The thought of anyone harming her sent a wave of pure rage through my body which once I thought about it made me laugh at the irony, me a dominant who liked to whip brown haired girls wanted to protect one. Okay yes the dominant lifestyle is mostly in my past, I no longer have a playroom or subs but there are parts of the lifestyle that can be incorporated into vanilla sex, I just need control in the bedroom, well I need control in every aspect of my life but mainly there, in a bedroom I am free to be who I really am well I was free to be who I was, I had subs who knew what they were getting themselves in for but now I want a real relationship and I want one with Isabella, I may not know much about her but I know this, with one smile and a few words she was mine and as much as I hate to admit it I was hers just as quickly.

I look at her face once again and find she is still distracted, I gently clear my throat and her head whips towards me but it is her eyes that hold me captive, she looks so lost and frightened, she reminds me of my younger self and I fucking hate it, I am not that scared little boy anymore and how dare she make me feel like I am, she is looking at me waiting for my question but I can't ask yet, my anger is getting the best of me, rationally I know it isn't her fault that her eyes brought out these emotions but I am not rational at the moment.'

I clench my fists and take a few deep breaths before I can calmly say "what made you want to become a doctor?" she freezes for a moment but her face shows no emotion as she says "I've always wanted to help people, ever since I was a little girl, as I got older I was clumsy as hell, I would fall over air, so I learnt to patch myself up, I guess you could say I found my calling in that." I can tell she isn't telling me the truth and it pisses me off, why the fuck does she feel the need to lie to me? Welch needs to get me her background check and fucking fast.

I knew then that I would have to force answers out of her, she was making me fucking crazy and that was difficult considering I was fifty shades of fucked up. There would no longer be Christian talking to her, it would be Mr. Grey, master of his universe, I will not allow a fucking young woman throw me off like this no matter how beautiful she was, what was I thinking about wanting a relationship with her? It has to be the stress of seeing Elliot in that condition, I feel my face mask into my usual 'do not fuck with me' look and she notices as well, her eyes harden and her body stiffens. Game on Miss. Swan because I will win.

"So Isabella, where are you parents?" she pales considerably and I know right there that I have hit one of her weak spots, I see her jaw clench together as she spits out "dead but I am sure you already know that Mr. Grey." Fuck! Now I feel like an asshole, I knew her father had died but not her mother. "What do you mean I already knew? I can assure you Miss. Swan I had no clue." She looks at me and it feels as though she is seeing right through me, she scoffs slightly "of course Mr. Grey, whatever was I thinking." Oh she has lowered herself to sarcasm has she, if she were one of my subs I would be punishing her right now.

I glare at her but she doesn't even flinch, what the fuck? That glare has brought grown men to tears, what is this woman doing to me? Nothing is going to plan with her, everything is slipping out of my control and I fucking hate this. I quickly stand up, I don't speak or look at Isabella, I nod in her direction and walk out of the room, I feel for my phone and as soon as I have it in my grasp I am dialing a familiar number.

_'Mr. Grey I am doing everything I can but these files are locked good and tight, think about this sir if they are concealed this well, not only was she a minor when it happened but it was also something terrible, do you really want to do this sir?' _who the fuck did he think he was questioning me? He works for me not the other way around. _'I am sure Welch and I would remember who you are dealing with before you question me again, are we clear?' _I hear his deep sigh _'yes sir, was there anything else I can help you with?' 'Yes give me everything you have on Isabella Swan, you can email me when you have what is hidden but tell me what you have now.' 'Yes sir, her full name is Isabella Marie Swan, she is 24 years old; date of birth is September 13__th__ 1990\. Her parents are Charles Swan born July 17__th__ 1964, deceased September 13__th__ 2008\. Renee Dwyer born April 12__th__ 1968, also known as Renee Higginbotham and Renee Swan, she is currently serving a life sentence in Phoenix women's prison. _

_Adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen both died December 24__th__ 2009\. They adopted Isabella in 2008, her adopted siblings Rosalie Lillian Hale born January 4__th__ 1990 adopted at the age of 3 months by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, birth parents unknown._

_Emmett Cullen born March 1__st__ 1988, Mr. Cullen was both Miss. Hale and Miss. Swans legal guardian when their adoptive parents died. There isn't much else to tell Mr. Grey, Miss. Swan graduated high school early and was the top of her class in college, her dating history and sexual orientation are both unknown._

_I also got into her medical records like you asked, the only thing I could find was that she suffers with diabetes, her records from her child hood and teen years are too sealed but that is all I can find, I will continue to try and get into the files for you sir and I promise as soon as I know anything I will inform you sir."_

_"Thank you Walsh that will be all." _I hang up quickly my head still spinning in revelation, what the fuck was in those files? What was so bad that they had to be sealed as well as they are? And why the fuck would she lie to me about her mother? I have no tolerance for liars and I will be sure to make it known as soon as I have all the information I can get my hands on, watch out Miss. Swan because I am not a man who enjoys having his head fucked with, I will destroy you.


End file.
